


Rowan and Aelin are sick, for very different reasons

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: posted April 18, 2018





	Rowan and Aelin are sick, for very different reasons

“Sit down.” Aelin pushed with all her might against her mate’s chest – trying to force Rowan into their bed.

“As much as I would otherwise like this situation,” his broad hands moved from her hips to her waist with his words, massaging her. “I don’t need rest. I am perfectly fine.”

She jutted out her lower lip and again tried to push him back. It was fruitless though, he wasn’t going to listen to her when there was so much work they had to do. This was despite the fact that his hands were shaking from fatigue and sweat was coating his brow. He had been restless all night, tossing and turning. She had tried every way she knew to sooth him.

“I can handle one day without you, buzzard. You’re of no use to me like this.” She tried a different tactic, and rather than push into his chest, and stepped into it. She let his arms enclose around her, and her cheek could feel his fluttering heartbeat against her face.

It was still morning, afternoon quickly approaching, and he had been so flushed that he’d fled a meeting and stripped as soon as he’d entered their room. She had followed him, telling him he needed to catch up on sleep and care for himself, but he wasn’t having it. Apparently, he just needed a quick cool down and outfit change. He had only gotten on a new pair of pants before Aelin started shoving him in the direction of their bed – getting a few feet before he braced himself and became as unmoveable as a mountain.

“Please just get in bed,” Aelin huffed. “I promise, when you’re all better, I’ll make it worth your while.” She looked up at him with a feral smile and leaned to whisper something truly animal in his ear.

Rowan swallowed at her words, and his hands tightened on her.

“But that’s only if you get into bed. Now.”

He practically flung himself onto the mattress, laying on his back with his hands behind his head – a smirk plastered his face.

It would have been sexy, maybe enough so that Aelin might’ve joined him, if he hadn’t convulsed into a coughing fit. His whole body shook, his face gong red from the exertion. She frowned at her poor mate, rubbing his shoulder as he coughed into the crook of his elbow.

“What am I going to do with you?” she sighed.

_____

Rowan watched as his wife whooshed around the room, closing blinds and lighting candles. She had already shoved a gallon of soup down his sore throat, and piled blankets so high on him that he was having trouble with his mobility. He had to admit though, there was something very satisfying about seeing her fuss over him like this.

“Fireheart,” he croaked.

“You’re awake?” Her eyes, so beautiful with the flames of the candles reflecting off them, snapped onto him.

He had dozed for a bit, lost time between when she had been massaging his temples and when she had smothered him in thick duvets. He could see no light coming in from under the curtains, and Aelin was wearing one of her scandalous nightgowns. So, it was night then, and he had lost a whole day’s worth of work.

“And feeling much better; I should get up.”

“No, no,” she hushed, walking over to him and pushing him back down. She lied next to him, on top of the blankets, and started smoothing back his damp hair. “I need you to be in your best shape, and plenty of sleep will do you worlds of good.”

“But all the work I’ve missed-”

“Can be done later, and Aedion and I can do the things that can’t wait. I love that this kingdom means so much to you, but you are of no use to it in this state.”  

He grumbled under his breath, burrowing back into the blankets. He held her gaze the whole time, and the pretty smile on her face never left. They both knew she held all the power here, and if she wanted him in bed than that’s where he’d stay – grumbling or not.

“What did you do with your day?” he asked her.

“Aedion and I are still working on the family rehabilitation and reunion project. Hopefully its ready by the time of the census next month. Then we can really get people back together. But it’s hard. There’s just so many people, and with the immigration boom I’m worried citizens will start dividing instead of coming back together.” She sighed, and Rowan noticed that the dark circles under her eyes had only gotten darker.

His queen, his beautiful beloved, was running herself into the ground.

“The one piece of good news that I can give you is that I received a letter from Emrys today. Both he, Malakai, and Luca are coming on the next ship from Wendlyn. I want to meet them at the docks to welcome them here; I want to meet every fae that comes.”

She hooked her legs where his would’ve been if they were touching and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“There’s so much magic in the streets now. The reason I was late for our mid-morning meetings was because I was so distracted by the children’s laughter on my dawn walk that I stayed. I spent time with the families, new and old to Terrasen, and my heart – it just ached for them, in the best possible way.”

He reached an arm out and kicked off the blankets. Aelin blanched, but stopped when he wrapped himself around her, drawing her sweet scent in close. Or he would have, if not for his horribly blocked nose. She hummed in satisfaction, and pressed herself against him, savouring his warmth.

“What else?”

“After I kicked you out for the day, I ran errands and had meetings with the new captain. He’s nice.”

Rowan caught her tone and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t ask her to elaborate and knew that when she had sorted through the thoughts clearly running through her mind she would speak to him.

She was silent for a few minutes, Rowan brushing his fingers through her hair the whole time. She practically purred at the action and snuggled in closer to him.

Finally, she said, “I’m grateful for him, truly, he came highly recommended by Aedion and it’s the least I can do for a man who has tirelessly served the Bane and Terrasen for the past decade. But the last captain of Orynth, Quinn, was quite dear to me as a child. He was always the first to notice when something was askew, and he used to sneak me chocolates and lollies when no one was looking. I miss him. I miss the court I had when I was a child. Seeing all these new faces, as welcome as they are, make me wonder what it would have been like if the Wyrd keys and gates had never been tampered with. If the king of Adarlan hadn’t stumbled across Elena’s tomb as a young man and decimated the world because of it.”

“Quinn – that’s not a name I’ve heard since we were at Mistward.”

“He was the first to notice the,” Aelin squirmed at the memory, “bug the King of Adarlan had put in me. After my parents died, he and Cal Lochan were meant to bring Aedion and Elide to Marion and I so we could flee and be safe. You know how that story ends.”

He ran a hand down her scarred back, he did know, and he knew how much it must be plaguing her mind for her to talk about it so freely.

That’s when he felt his neck get damp, and he moved back to see his Fireheart was crying, her eyes wide with the memory.

 _“Fireheart.”_ His heart broke for her, and he propped himself over her, kissing away the tears on her cheeks before he spoke. Her hands were clutched to his sides, and for a brief moment he worried that he might get her sick, then dismissed the thought. This was not the time to consider not being near her.

“I’ve been so emotional lately,” she wept, “and I’m just so overwhelmed. My dreams-”

Rowan cut her off with a kiss. He knew she must have been having night terrors, she was so reactive even when she was asleep, but he didn’t realise they were bad enough that they were haunting her even in her living hours.

“They’re just dreams, Fireheart. You are safe. The Valg are eradicated, and our family is whole.”

She sniffled and nestled into him again. “How is it that you’re the sick one and you’re comforting me?”

“Tomorrow we can go to see the healers if you want. Get something for me, but also a tonic to make you sleep better.”

Aelin nodded. “That would be good.”

_____

“Have you gained weight, your majesty?”

If anyone else had asked she might have slapped them, but Aelin had come to expect such things from the healer she’d been seeing. She was no Yrene, but Aelin’s friend was currently living in Adarlan with Chaol, and this kind young woman was very helpful in the war. She was also a Terrasen native, something that set Aelin at ease.

Aelin looked to her mate. “You look at my body more than I do. Have I gained weight?”

Rowan looked between Aelin and the healer, running his tongue over his teeth and bobbing his head. “I’m going to go check on my tonic.” He rushed from the room.

Aelin snickered and told the healer that, yes, she had gained weight. She started fiddling and inspecting jars she probably shouldn’t be touching, but even after all these years the ways of the healers still intrigued her.

“You say you’ve been having bad dreams?”

“Yes, but I’ve been sleeping through the night. When I wake up though, I’m still just so tired. And because of that exhaustion I’m the most emotional I think I’ve ever been. Last week, I cried because my cousin Aedion said he was hungry. That’s it. And not even like stomach-grumbling hungry, I think he was just after a snack.” Aelin laughed at the memory. Because of her sensitivity, and also because of Aedion’s precious reaction.

“Would you mind sitting down, your majesty? If you’ll allow it, I’d like to do a check-up while you’re here.”

Aelin acquiesced, and let the healer look her over. Rowan returned while she was, a little bottle in his hand that was already half-empty and sat in a chair in the corner.  He was looking better already, the sweat that coated his forehead was gone, and his chees weren’t as pink. _Good,_ Aelin thought, i _f he’s healing this quick then the nausea I feel with subside soon._

The healer finished up, and Aelin jumped up to thank her and leave like she usually did but she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. The healer snapped her hand back the moment she’d realised what she’d one, but Aelin didn’t care at all. She reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it once before letting it drop.

“Your majesty,” the healer spoke while gesturing for her to sit again. Aelin did – surprised. She had never had this reaction before.

They’d come for Rowan, surely there wasn’t something wrong with her.

Rowan, concern pinching his face, walked to her side, grabbing her hand in his clammy one and raising a brow at her healer.

“Queen Aelin, the reason for your dreams and emotions are not from exhaustion, but rather the early stages of pregnancy.”

Rowan stilled beside her, and Aelin gaped at the healer in front of her. “Pardon?”

“You’re pregnant, your majesty. You’re about five weeks along.”

The breath she was exhaling became a shudder, turning quickly to her hyperventilating. It wasn’t that she was unhappy, not at all, this was something she took no action to avoid, but she thought she would have done more by the time she had an heir. That the kingdom as a whole would have been safer and more stable before she brought in the most important person in the world.

The healer politely excused herself, giving the king and queen some privacy.

It was safe to say Aelin was starting to freak out. And Rowan, well, he had yet to move.

In her mind, she was picturing her and Rowan with a child in his arms, standing in Oakwald Forest. It was a girl, and she had her golden hair and Rowan’s rich tan. Her eyes were pointed, and as she swished her hand around leaves and flowers blew in the breeze. It was the perfect summer day, and her family was lounging around with a picnic for them all. Aedion was there, making a daisy chain crown for his niece. And Lysandra was there, controlling the territorial fae that now made up their court because oh gods Aelin couldn’t imagine how they would react to a child joining their family. Elide was singing softly, the air filled with her music.

But between every person in her family was a jarring gap.

Her parents would never see her child – her loving mother, fiercely protective father, would never hold their grandchild.

Lord Cal and Lady Marion Lochan would never see Aelin, or Elide, grow and become mothers.

Quinn would never wipe away her baby’s tears, as he had for Aelin.

Never would her child roam the shelves of the great library like Aelin had, finding an unnameable joy in the written word and annoying the snooty librarians.

“Rowan,” she gasped.

He looked at her finally, just in time to see her face crumble.

“Fireheart, it’s okay.” He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, and she returned it tenfold.

She placed her forehead on his, moving one hand to gently cup his cheek. “This is such wonderful news,” she blubbered, “I just wish everyone was here to see it.”

“We’ll be fine. This will be amazing.”

Aelin kissed away his tears, as he had for her the night before.

He kissed her firmly on the mouth before dropping to his knees, pressing his face into her stomach.  

He started whispering into her shirt, and Aelin might have giggled at the sight and sensation if she hadn’t heard what he was saying.

_“I will love you until the end of time, my little one, to whatever end, I will protect you, and I promise you will be safe and happy here.”_

There was more, but Aelin had started sobbing from sheer joy so loudly that she couldn’t hear him. Rowan carried her back to their rooms after that, not caring who saw them kissing and not letting anyone interrupt them. Fenrys had tried, and all it had earned him was the most feral snarl that had ever left Rowan’s beautiful mouth.

And seven months later, when Aelin was resting after the brutal birth of her twins, she turned in the middle of the night to see Rowan sitting up with both their babies in his arms. She was going to ask what he was doing, but before she opened her mouth she heard the same words he’d uttered all those months ago in every language he knew.

They would be fine.

Their family would be fine.

That year, not one, but four kingsflames bloomed in Oakwald. They were blessed, and the kingdom was truly at peace.


End file.
